


Có anh chờ

by 164



Series: #쿱우_Toàn Lực [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (because that one quote from 707 got me like TT), Christmas DLC Spoilers, M/M, Mystic Messenger!AU, basically mc!seungcheol 707!jihoon and vanderwood!jeonghan, because hacker jihoon
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: Ngoài vũ trụ không có tuyết, không có giáng sinh, cũng không có anh.





	

> "People called it a 'special day', but I was wandering in space." - 최새영

 

Jeonghan thích Giáng sinh, nhưng không vì lý do nào đặc biệt lãng mạn như mọi người thường mường tượng, tiếc là thế. Họ không có được niềm vinh hạnh đó khi phải là điệp viên, hoàn toàn không tồn tại dưới con mắt những người bình thường, vậy nên những thứ như có gia đình và những người thương yêu quây quần bên nhau, trang trí cây thông, cùng ăn tối, hay trao đổi quà là thứ những kẻ như Jeonghan đã vứt bỏ từ lâu. Anh thích khoảng thời điểm Giáng sinh, đơn giản chỉ vì thằng nhóc hacker anh phải chăm coi từng ngày để giao việc đúng hạn, những ngày này của năm luôn đẩy nhanh tiến độ một cách thần kỳ.

Phải chăng Jihoonie của chúng ta cũng muốn ngoan ngoãn để được ông già Noel tặng quà? Anh từng phạm sai lầm mà đùa như thế. Để rồi nhận ra đó là sai lầm chỉ trong năm giây sau, khi Woozi kích hoạt mọi hệ thống an ninh có thể lắp trong căn hộ của nó để xả súng bắt anh chạy khỏi cửa, rồi ngày sau lại trở về dọn dẹp đống bừa bộn từ hôm trước đó.

Không giống như Jeonghan, được đúc tạc thành một điệp viên chuyên nghiệp từ khi anh có thể nhớ được, Woozi vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ vừa trải qua một đoạn của cuộc đời hứa hẹn đầy bất hạnh khi họ tìm thấy nó. Tổ chức đã 'cứu cánh' nó khỏi nơi nhuốm đầy máu và bùn đất, để đưa nó vào pháo đài của những con số, giam sau ngàn bức tường lửa, theo như nguyện ước bấy giờ của một đứa trẻ lên mười không còn ai trên đời này để chở che, tin tưởng. Nó muốn xoá sạch Lee Jihoon ra khỏi thế giới độc ác đó, rồi ngày đêm không nghỉ suốt mười năm để thành hình một bóng ma dưới mật danh Woozi, hacker giỏi nhất của thế giới ngầm hiện tại.

Đó cũng là niềm an ủi cho Jeonghan, vì nó là hacker giỏi nhất, anh đã được dạy cách lờ đi tất cả mọi hoàn cảnh chủ quan, tức những gì là Woozi ngoài tài năng thiên bẩm, chỉ cần công việc được hoàn thành. Vậy nên tính cẩu thả bừa bãi, ăn gà và uống cola mà sống, hay tính khí thất thường mỗi mùa Giáng sinh,... Ngay cả việc nó qua mắt tổ chức tham gia vào một hội từ thiện bí mật, Jeonghan cũng không buồn liếc mắt sang một giây.

(Thật ra chi tiết cuối là điều đáng lẽ anh nên nhanh chóng báo cáo, nhưng công việc của anh vẫn đang trôi chảy, và Jeonghan không muốn thật sự bốc hơi khỏi cõi đời này bởi giàn súng lazer Woozi lắp trong nhà mà nó đã không buồn bật lên mỗi khi muốn đuổi anh đi, biết rằng chắc chắn anh không vượt qua được cú đó.)

Nhưng khi Woozi bắt đầu hỏi về những điều anh thường làm trong đêm Giáng sinh, Jeonghan biết đã có chuyện chẳng lành sắp xảy ra.

"Chúng ta là điệp viên, cậu nghĩ chúng ta có gia đình hay người thân yêu mà cùng vui vẻ kỉ niệm ngày đó à?" Jeonghan đáp qua điện thoại, chắc chắn rằng mình sẽ dập tắt mọi ý nghĩ hoang đường trong đầu nó nếu có. "Dù cậu có ý tưởng gì hay ho, thì cũng hãy quên nó đi, còn một đống mã cậu phải giải đấy." Và anh sẽ đảm bảo rằng một đống mã nữa sẽ được gửi đến ngay sau đó để nó không có thời gian nào thảnh thơi đêm Giáng sinh để lại mơ tưởng như thế một lần nữa.

Woozi cúp máy trước khi Jeonghan kịp bình tĩnh lại và xin lỗi. Thế nên anh mới ghét thằng nhãi này, không bận tâm gì đến cảm xúc của người khác cả.

Nhưng dĩ nhiên ngày hôm sau Jeonghan vẫn đứng trước cửa nhà Woozi, gà và cola sẵn xách trên tay. Cánh cửa AI mà nó rảnh tay chế tạo hỏi anh mật khẩu, và khi nó thông báo mật khẩu không đúng, Jeonghan đã linh tính chuyện không lành. Anh rút điện thoại ra gọi, nhưng lại bị báo là máy bận.

"Đừng lại tái diễn như vụ ở Macau chứ, thằng ranh này!" Jeonghan mím môi cằn nhằn, đặt túi đựng đồ mua chuộc của mình xuống và tháo dỡ điện thoại dùng một lần của mình ra, bứt một sợi tóc từ mái tóc nuôi dài cho nhiệm vụ sắp tới và cẩn trọng đút một đầu vào rãnh bo mạch chủ, xoay xoay nó trong khi giữ máy chờ cuộc gọi cho Woozi. "Chiêu này tôi học trước khi cậu ra đời đấy thằng nhóc, đố cậu phát hiện được!" Chịu hói chỏm tóc phía sau năm năm tuổi cuối cùng cũng đáng công.

Chẳng mất lâu để Jeonghan có thể điều chỉnh được đúng tần số nhận tín hiệu cuộc gọi đến trùng với máy của Woozi. "Để xem cậu đang làm gì nào, thằng nhãi." Âm thanh vang lên đầu tiên là tiếng cười lảnh lót của một người nam, khá trẻ, tầm hai mươi - ba mươi, vóc dáng tốt, chơi thể thao,... một chàng trai tốt, điển hình. Ít nhất đó là những gì kinh nghiệm nghe lén của Jeonghan có thể đoán được, và thường thì anh đoán khá chính xác.

Nhưng riêng lần này thì anh không thể mỉm cười tự mãn với mình được, vì giọng cười chân thành vang vang này, người này chắc chắn là đang nói chuyện với người mình thích. Và tệ hơn là Woozi, qua cách đáp lại thoải mái với tông giọng hạ thấp và ngân dài, cũng rất thích người đó. "... _Cậu đang làm gì thế, thằng nhãi_." Jeonghan cắn môi, thở thật khẽ lắng nghe, dù biết rõ chẳng ai trong hai người kia có thể nghe được tiếng mình.

"Thế rồi Jihoon thật sự sẽ ngồi ở nhà một mình đêm Giáng sinh à?" Còn dùng cả tên thật với người này, tôi đúng là nuông chiều cậu quá nhiều.

"Hmm, biết sao được, công việc cứ tập kích em mỗi giờ... Thế còn anh Seungcheol thì sao?"

"Ưm... Nói này Jihoon đừng nghĩ anh dở hơi nghen, nhưng Giáng sinh hằng năm anh thường sẽ chỉ một mình đến chỗ cao nhất anh biết, và đứng ngắm bầu trời cả đêm, đến tận khi có pháo bông đốt sáng cả vầng trời đó."

Một khoảng lặng thinh. Với Jeonghan thì là lặng thinh kèm với tiếng sóng nhiễu.

"Jihoon? Ah, biết ngay mà, em đang nghĩ anh dở hơi đúng không?" Tiếng Seungcheol mè nheo.

"Không, không phải vậy..." Woozi đáp lại nhẹ nhàng, như đang nở một nụ cười nhẹ khi giọng buồn xa xăm lại cất lên, "Chỉ là," cậu bật cười khẽ, "...Seungcheol?"

"Hm?"

"Có điều này em chưa từng nói với ai bao giờ, ngay cả với chính mình. Bắt những ý nghĩ đó thành tiếng, em chưa từng là khả thi, nên anh chịu khó nghe nhé, dù có thể Seungcheol sẽ không hiểu, nhưng hãy cứ... nghe thôi. Được không?"

Chỉ có lặng im đáp lại cậu, một lời đồng ý tinh tế. Và Woozi bắt đầu bằng một tiếng thở ra thật dài.

"Em chưa từng là một đứa trẻ ngoan, nếu chịu khó tìm lục trong những kí ức tuổi thơ hiếm hoi của mình, em nghĩ là thế. Vì khi Giáng sinh đến, chưa một lần em nhận được quà từ ông già Noel. Người thích mặc đồ đỏ, đem quà đến cho trẻ em ngoan, đem lại hy vọng và mơ ước cho mọi người? Em chưa bao giờ thích ông ta cả.

"Em cũng chưa bao giờ thích Giáng sinh cả. Năm này qua năm khác, vào những đêm thế này em chỉ muốn giấu mình đi khỏi thế giới này. Em muốn leo lên phi thuyền, rồi phóng khỏi nơi này chỉ vì em ghét Giáng sinh nhiều đến như thế. Bởi chỉ có trên Trái đất mới có loài người vui mừng Giáng sinh. Ở ngoài đó thì khác. Ngoài vũ trụ không có tuyết, không có Giáng sinh.

"Nhưng năm nay- Năm nay... Năm nay thì khác. Ngoài vũ trụ vẫn không có tuyết, vẫn không có Giáng sinh, nhưng đồng thời, cũng không có anh nữa.

"Seungcheol, tuy chúng ta thậm chí còn chưa gặp nhau, dù chúng ta chỉ có nói chuyện qua tin nhắn, qua những cuộc gọi hiếm hoi thế này, nhưng em rất thích anh. Thật sự.

"Khi anh nói về những năm Giáng sinh anh thích ngắm nhìn bầu trời, em đã nghĩ có thể nào anh biết em đang ở trên đó, rằng anh đang đợi em không? Dù em biết điều đó nghe thật vô lý, rằng khả năng điều đó có thể chắc chắn là 0%. Khi trước lúc anh tình cờ tìm được ứng dụng tin nhắn bí mật này, chúng ta còn không biết đến sự tồn tại của nhau.

"Nhưng... điều kỳ diệu của Giáng sinh, em muốn tin là vậy, vẫn khăng khăng rằng nhất định anh đã biết. Nhất định ai đó dưới Trái đất này biết đến em đang lang thang giữa vũ trụ trong ngày đặc biệt này, và đang chờ em."

Một khoảng yên tĩnh nữa lại trôi qua, trước khi cậu bật cười tiếng cười mà Jeonghan biết quá rõ, mỗi khi cậu chuẩn bị chối bỏ hết những gì mình vừa nói bằng một câu đùa nào đó. Nhưng Seungcheol đã lên tiếng:

"Ngọn đồi phía sau thành phố, nơi có hàng rào và một băng ghế cây." Gì cơ? Anh, và chắc cả Jihoon nữa, cũng đang thắc mắc như vậy dù không cất tiếng khẳng định. "Đó là nơi anh sẽ đợi em. Nên lần này Jihoon đừng để anh chờ lâu nhé." Rồi âm thanh bị ngắt ngay sau tiếng cúp máy vang lên từ đầu dây bên kia trước.

Không đời nào. Không đời nào Jeonghan để chuyện này xảy ra. Anh cất điện thoại đi và nhanh chóng nghĩ cách chặn Woozi lại khi đã có thể nghe thấy tiếng lục đục từ bên trong căn hộ. Đầu tiên là anh đã đứng sẵn trước cửa nhà cậu rồi, nên cũng không quá khó khăn. Nếu Woozi không từng học qua phòng vệ mà người dạy không ai khác chính là Jeonghan này đây. Giờ anh mới hối hận khi đã để mình tự kiêu quá mức mà dạy hết mọi thứ cho cậu khiến Woozi có khi còn giỏi hơn cả anh trong việc tìm kẽ hở để trốn thoát vì lợi thế nhỏ người của cậu. Nhưng anh có yếu tố bất ngờ, và thế cũng là đủ với anh. Bỗng nhiên tiếng người máy từ cánh cửa cất lên khiến anh giật mình:

"Điệp vụ 1004 hãy tránh khỏi cửa bán kính một trăm hai mươi bốn centimét để không bị banh xác bởi cửa này đã được kích hoạt chế độ tự huỷ trong năm, bốn, ba-"

"Chết tiệt!" Anh hoàn hồn nhảy khỏi cánh cửa, hai tay ôm lấy đầu, vừa kịp nghe tiếng đếm ngược tiếp tục.

"...hai, một, cảm ơn đã tránh đường tôi sẽ quay về đóng cửa sau." Khoan đã, đó không phải giọng của cửa- Chết tiệt, giờ thì y chang phi vụ ở Macau.

————————

Jihoon dùng xe của 1004, biết rõ anh ta sẽ không truy cập vào hệ thống khoá xe của mình được, và đồng thời cũng gây khó khăn nếu anh ta nghĩ đến chuyện đuổi theo cậu. Jihoon không được phép gầy dựng mối quan hệ với con người nếu không được phép. Tổ chức đã quyết định làm lơ khi cậu gia nhập Seventeen, vì thứ nhất, nó chủ yếu hoạt động bí mật và độc quyền, thứ hai những thành viên trong hội đều là những người có tầm ảnh hưởng nhất định, sẽ đem lại lợi ích cho tổ chức nếu cần. Đó là những gì họ quan tâm. Còn cậu sống chết thế nào, đó là việc và trách nhiệm của chính cậu, Jihoon không phải dễ dàng gì để học được điều đó. Nhưng cậu chấp nhận nó dễ dàng hơn lần thứ hai trong đời. Dù cậu không chắc mình có thể nói vậy với lần thứ ba. Jihoon chỉ có thể chắc rằng nó sẽ đáng ngần đấy khó khăn.

Cậu gập người thở dốc vì đã gần hai năm rồi không bước chân khỏi nhà, và những bữa gà rán với cola đã bắt đầu nhộn nhạo không đồng tình trong người cậu. Nhưng nụ cười của Seungcheol thật sáng, rạng rỡ hơn cả những bông hoa rực nở đủ sắc lửa trên trời, tuyệt vời hơn tất cả những hình ảnh, những đoạn ghi lại trên CCTV Jihoon lắp để bảo vệ trong căn hộ của anh. Cậu nuốt nước bọt, để nhịp tim mình lắng lại một chút.

"...Anh đợi lâu chưa?"


End file.
